


too good to me

by stilinscry



Series: anon requests [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: taeyong has an 'accident' on the tube and it's most definitely yuta's fault[request: yutae and pee play/watersports]





	too good to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with the pee lmao,, anon requested this on my curiouscat/twt (@lewdnct) so whoever u are,, this goes out to u buddy

the train shakes a little as it turns the corner, and taeyong’s hand comes down to squeeze at yuta’s thigh. she’s wearing jeans, unlike taeyong who’s in a dress herself, and she lets her nails scratch at the material as she clenches her own legs tight. yuta just tuts at her. “i told you to go before we left yongie.” 

“no you didn’t!” taeyong gasps, sounding a mixture of offended, incredulous and frantic. “you’re the one that rushed me out of the club saying it was time for us to go home!”

“ah, i guess i did,” yuta laughs, head tipping back as she does so and god she looks good as she does it but taeyong really doesn’t have the time to be ogling her girlfriend right now. her bladder is practically fit to burst; alcohol always goes straight through her and she’d stupidly broken the seal only an hour into their night out. 

after her second trip to the bathroom in as many hours, yuta had cut her off, pulling her to the side of their friend group to tell taeyong that her bathroom privileges had been revoked. taeyong had whined, tried to fight to get yuta to change her mind but all it took was for yuta to mumble ‘baby girl, don’t you think i know what’s best for you?”, running a hand through taeyong’s pixie cut hair and taeyong was soft, pliable underneath her. she’d nodded, because yeah, yuta does know what’s best for her and so for the rest of the evening whenever ten or sicheng or any of the other girls hit up the bathroom, taeyong had stayed by yuta’s side instead of joining them, always desperate to prove she could be a good girl. 

except, yuta hadn’t lessened how much taeyong was drinking along with the new ban. if anything she’d been sliding more and more drinks and shots and glasses of water across the table to her and taeyong had drunk them all with a smile on her face, thankful for yuta always keeping something in her hand. looking back, it’s clear yuta was setting taeyong up, but at the time taeyong had loved it. 

well, she’d loved it up until the point where yuta decided it was time for the both of them to go home. it was almost 4am, when they’d left the club, waving goodbye to their friends and, much to taeyong’s dismay, completely skipping over the toilets before walking outside into the cold night air. it’s cool, it’s fine, yuta is probably just gonna make her wait until they get to the tube station to use the toilets, she reasons with herself. again, she’s wrong. instead yuta herds her onto the first night tube that runs into the station and that brings you up to now, the pair of them sat in an empty carriage, taeyong almost crying with how badly she has to pee. 

“you need to go that badly?” yuta asks, turning to face her girlfriend and taeyong gets a bad feeling when she catches no glimpse of sympathy on yuta’s face. she nods anyway, whimpering breathily when the train jostles her wrong, and yuta smirks. “go right now then, i give you permission.” 

it’s not at all what taeyong is expecting to hear, and it catches her so off guard that she momentarily relaxes her bladder. she squeaks when she feels herself leak into her panties, and she shoves one of her hands between he legs, pushing down on her crotch harshly as she squeezes her legs together again. “what do you mean go here? we’re on a train yuta, i can’t go here.”

yuta sighs. “i thought you were gonna be a good girl for me this evening,” she says and taeyong knows what she’s doing, knows that yuta is trying to guilt trip and god, does it work. 

“i am a good girl, always a good girl for you,” taeyong rushes to say, but yuta isn’t impressed. 

“good girls listen to orders, don’t they?” at that, taeyong ducks her head. she knows that yuta’s right, but, it’s embarrassing to admit at this point. “go on then, prove that you’re a good girl for mommy.”

taeyong lets out a shaky breath as she looks yuta’s face over once more, but the japanese girl only looks back at her expectantly, and so taeyong does as she’s told, just like she always does. 

even though she knows they’re alone in the carriage she still checks either side of them before shuffling around, pulling her dress from underneath her and holding it just slightly above her thighs. not high enough that anything is explicitly on show, but enough so that it won’t get wet in the process. this dress is expensive, dry clean only, and taeyong knows for a fact that yuta would only force her to explain the pee stain if they took it in for cleaning and that’s something she _definitely_ wants to avoid. 

yuta is watching her under a close eye, eyes trained on the quiver of taeyong’s thighs. she’s not holding anymore, yuta can tell by the way her hands are relaxed as they hold the dress, but still it takes a moment or two for taeyong to relax. it always does when yuta plays with her in public. 

it’s obvious the moment taeyong lets go; her breath hitches, knuckles whitening as she clenches around her dress and the soft whizzing sound as she soaks the seat beneath her is impossibly loud in their otherwise silent train carriage. 

“such a good girl, you’re so good for me yongie,” yuta coos, leaning in to kiss at taeyong’s neck and even that small touch is overwhelming. she freezes up, stream stopping as yuta nips playfully at her neck, but then one of yuta’s hands slides down her front, rubbing over her stomach loving and then she’s peeing full force again. she keeps going, squirming when yuta’s hand slips down to tease at the waist of her panties. 

“yuta- ahh, fuck, fuck,” taeyong whimpers, and she can feel the way yuta smirks against the skin of her neck. 

“you love this, don’t you? pissing yourself where anyone could see you, such a messy girl, aren’t you?” yuta purrs, fingers stroking across taeyong’s stomach. taeyong nods again, breath hitching and hips stuttering as she continues to empty her bladder. her eyes are lidded from pleasure, head tilted back as yuta works at her neck, but her eyes spring open when she hears something hitting the carriage floor. her cheeks darken when she realises it’s her pee, and all she can do is watch as it trails down the carriage.

“jesus fuck yongie, you really did have to go. that’s so hot. you’re so hot,” yuta huffs and then she’s pulling taeyong in for a sloppy kiss before taeyong can even think of a response. she whines into yuta’s mouth, one hand abandoning her dress to come up and tangle in yuta’s hair and god it feels good to lean into the kiss. 

her bladder’s almost empty now, and the content sense of relief that’s washing over taeyong, combined with the magic yuta is currently working with her tongue is enough to have her shaking “yut- ah ah fuck, mommy please, touch me,” she begs, fingers tightening in yuta’s hair and she shivers when yuta growls into her mouth. 

she practically melts into her seat when yuta’s hand slips inside her soaked panties, and she sees white when yuta’s fingers push through her folds, not even bothering to tease before she’s shoving two fingers inside. 

as she fucks her fingers into taeyong, she uses her thumb to stimulate her clit, rubbing it harshly, just how taeyong likes and it’s not long before the elder is spasming in yuta’s grip, body clenching around yuta’s fingers as her orgasm hits. her vision blanks, stars flitting behind her eyelids and even sat in a puddle of her own pee, taeyong feels on cloud nine. 

“jesus yongie, do you even know how hot you are?” yuta asks, and it’s clearly rhetorical but taeyong feels fucking _good_ right now and so she nods, mumbling ‘of course i do mommy’ under her breath. yuta just laughs in response. “so cocky aren’t you, my baby girl. you’re lucky i love you.” 

yuta leans in for another kiss then, and the sudden softness of her girlfriend almost gives taeyong whiplash. she shivers when yuta strokes a thumb over her cheek, smiling up at her girlfriend and she swoons when yuta smiles right back. “can we have a bath together when we get home? i think i need cleaning up.”

“i think that can be arranged baby,” yuta replies, leaning in to kiss taeyong again. 

they break apart when the voice over tells them that they’re approaching their stop and taeyong can’t help but giggle as pee dribbles down her legs when she stands up. having an ‘accident’ like this always leaves her feeling a little floaty and yuta can only watch as her girlfriend skips along the carriage before jumping to a stop in front of the doors. she turns round then, shooting yet another breathtaking smile at yuta and honestly, yuta is so lucky to have an actual goddess for a girlfriend. 

  
  
  


(as promised, when they get back to their flat, yuta runs them both a bath. and if they end up going another round whilst they’re in there, and then yet another in bed afterwards, then well, who’s to blame them.)

**Author's Note:**

> im willing to write for most kinks so like.. if u want something hmu and i'll try my bestest
> 
> also ive been awake for like 36 hours uh.. i should sleep


End file.
